


Like a wildfire, deep inside

by Rainbow_Paladork



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt AU: Other Sports/Careers, Girl Makkachin, M/M, Vet!Yuuri, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Paladork/pseuds/Rainbow_Paladork
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov went to Kyushu to win his sixth Grand Prix medal with his loyal companion Makkachin. However, when Makkachin stops being playful and decides to lie on the ground doing nothing, Viktor gets worried and grows into desperation as he can't seem to find the time to figure out what is wrong with her. Yuri, more than done with his fallen mood decides to look for a vet by himself, having no idea what he just started.AU in which Viktor never retired and Yurio is competing against him in the GPF in Japan (bcs fuck Barcelona)(don't actually fuck Barcelona)





	

It was amazing, completely breathtaking.

A twenty-seven-year-old lying on the floor of a hotel room for two days in a row, doing parkour over his responsibilities. 

"Oi Viktor! Quit your whining, it's time to practice," grumbled Yuri as he walked out of the shower.

However Viktor did not move from his current position laying on the floor on his stomach, face furrowed in worry as he nuzzled his nose to Makkachin's.

"She is not okay, Yuri!" he replied, not ever pulling his gaze away from her face.

"She is not okay," mocked the younger skater as he walked to his suitcase and started to get dressed, "if you don't pull yourself together by tonight, I'm going to mercilessly crush you at the free skate, looser." Seeing how he was being ignored, Yuri (not so gently) kicked Viktor's ribs and bent down to poke Makkachin's nose, "maybe she is just a little tired, you know since dogs aren't fans of traveling," he pointed out sarcastically. 

Makkachin just blinked and closed her eyes, rolling to her side.

"You got to admit she is usually more cheerful..." Viktor muttered sadly, also rolling to his side mirroring his companion.

"You are pathetic! Just because she is not waving her tail she is suddenly going to die or something."

Viktor got up in an instant, sitting on the edge of his bed. Makkachin loved traveling as much as Viktor did, she was always extremely happy and excited about sniffing everything surrounding her in every single new place they visited. Even when they were just the two of them at the hotel room, she would always chew the first thing she saw and run in circles with it in her mouth, or just wave her tail and ask for a belly rub. It was not like her to lay on the ground and do nothing but stare at both skaters. Normally she would have leaped on Viktor's lap immediately. 

"Just let her be, we'll be home tomorrow and if she is still angry you brought her to watch your defeat go to therapy."

"Very funny kid."

"Do not call me kid."

* * *

 Yuri Plisetsky was many things. The russian fairy as proclaimed by the media, the russian ice tiger proclaimed by himself and no one else -maybe russian kitty by Mila. A prima ballerina as Lilia called him. 

But he was not heartless.

He was used to spending half of his free time at Viktor's flat, either playing games on his couch or goofing around in the guest's room, which was practically his. He knew Makkachin and cared for her as if she were his own cat. Yuri knew something was wrong the moment they stepped out of the plane and she had collapsed on the floor.

His phone rang in his hand.

"Yuri where did you go? Yakov is going to kill you if you skip practice! He is already fuming over Viktor's absence," complained Mila over the phone, her voice drowned by real distress.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh as he imagined his coach taking out his anger with Mila. Poor Mila, she didn't deserve it. Except she did for all those times she messed with his hair and called him a princess. 

"Don't be so cruel and laugh! I really need to practice my own routine and Yakov won't stop yelling at me for _everything_."

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in a moment. And I'll drag that idiot of Viktor with me."

"Yeah, "Yuri snorted at how relieved Mila's response sounded, glad he was not there to witness his coach's anger. Not that he wouldn't when he got there. "By the way, where are you? You never told me."

"Busy!" he yelled as he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, no intention of revealing his soft side.

He kept walking around, looking for the icy blue sign he had seen online. 

After a few minutes, he came to a stop ad his announced him he had arrived to his destination. He pulled at Makkachin's leash, forcing to walk once again. She whimpered and exhaled so loud it was almost a sigh. 

"C'mon, we are here."

Yuri entered the vet almost punching the door, dragging the dog that refused to walk. 

"Anyone here?!" 

The place was small, bags of food for pets on a shelf in one wall, leashes, brushed and other things hanging from the other wall; and a simple counter guarding a back door and a showcase filled with syringes and flasks with medicines Yuri couldn't even try to pronounce, not only because some of them were written in katakana. 

Yuri heard someone reply in japanese before a guy with black hair and dumb blue glasses poked his head out of the door. The guy said something else in japanese as he closed the door at his back and smiled kindly.

"... No japanese," replied Yuri awkwardly.

The man blushed and gave a small laugh, "I apologize for that. My name is Yuuri, how can I help you?"

Yuri brushed over the fact that they shared a name with a growl and pointed to Makkachin, who was laying on her stomach besides Yuri's leg. "She is acting weird," he explained with his best english. The vet stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue, "she is not eating, and all she does is sleep and ask for belly rubs. She is usually all over the place."

Yuuri walked over the boy, kneeling down by her side, "Hey girl, what's wrong?" he asked kindly.

_Oh god, he is really asking a dog what's wrong._

_"_ Please bring her over here," he instructed as he walked toward the door.

"She refuses to walk," he growled, trying to drag the dog, but Makkachin was to heavy for him.

The other Yuri laughed, making Yuri frown. He patted his leg gently and smiled to Makkachin, waiting for her to get up and walk to him. Yuri was about to laugh and tell him it wouldn't work when she actually got up and walked over to him, sitting right at his feet. Yuri swallowed his pride, how come she wouldn't listen to him!

 The dark haired man started doing all sort of things to Makkachin, checking her in a gentle way it remained Yuri of how his mother would check him when he was sick. 

"I don't think there is something wrong with her, maybe she is just sad. Is she usually alone?" Yuuri asked as he kept checking the dog. 

"No, her stupid owner won't leave her alone for a second."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"You are not the owner?"

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly almost crashing into the wall, revealing a very unkempt Viktor. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY MAKKACHIN!" he accused pointing at Yuri. 

"Talk about the devil..." Yuri muttered. "I DID NOT," he shouts back, "AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME," he demanded more than questioned. 

 "WHO CARES, GIVE MAKKACHIN BACK!"

"VIKTOR IF SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOUR PET YOU TAKE THEM TO THE DOCTOR, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT."

"Umh... Excuse me..." Said the vet with an awkward expression on his face, a mixture of confusion and surprise. He glanced over the new costumer and the teenager with no idea of how to handle two foreign dudes yelling in russian and their sad puppy.

Viktor looked away from Yuri and scanned the room looking for Makkachin. When he finally met her gaze he ran towards her and hugged her like a child. 

"Umh, there's nothing wrong with her," announced Yuuri. "Since when has she been acting  _weird?"_

"Since we arrived to Japan," answered both russians at the same time.

"Maybe she is just homesick, dogs get used to routines and taking her away from home abruptly can confuse her and that can depress her. It's quite common you see, for dogs to miss their homes, what you can do is..."

Truth be told, Viktor had no idea what Yuuri was saying. Maybe staring at him was justified because supposedly he was listening to him giving him tips to lighten up Makkachin's mood, but he was too busy staring at his lips. And pretty brown eyes. His hair looked so soft. Those cheekbones were lovely. His gestures were adorable, so pure and genuine. But his smile was the cherry on top of the pie. It was so sweet it almost made Viktor melt.

"...got it?" he asked, switching glances between Yuri and Viktor.

"Okay, "answered Yuri, saving the other skater from embarrassing himself. "Thank you."

Yuri stared at Viktor, who was staring at Yuuri. He knew that look. Oh god, damn Viktor and his ability to develop stupid crushes.

"Viktor, you better go back to practice or I'll crush you tonight!" he threatened as he dropped Makkachin's leash and walked out of the place.

The veterinarian glanced at the door, slightly startled by the teen's sudden change of mood. _Fifteen-year-olds... they sure can go from i love you to go and die in half a second_ he smiled to himself.

Viktor blushed, realizing he was still sitting on the floor resting his side on the guy's leg as he hugged Makka. "Ah... thank you, Dr..."

"Katsuki." he smiled kindly and Viktor hugged Makkachin almost too tight. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"Oh, Yuuri! Just like Yuri," he remarked with excitement, like a toddler.

The other Yuuri laughed, "well that would be it. I'm sure you have somewhere else to be." he said as he moved to open the door for Viktor. Then he stopped on his tracks and turned around, his face burning in shame "I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO LEAVE IS JUST THAT THE OTHER KID SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU HAVING TO GO TO PRACTICE AND YOU SHOULDN'T SKIP PRACTICE SORRY IF THAT WAS RUDE," he kept talking and rambling nonsense and apologises making Viktor laugh.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I do have practice."

Viktor got up, petting Makkachin's head and started getting up.

He was going to get on his way, not wanting to unleash Yakov's wrath any further. But he stopped.

"By the way, you have pretty eyes."

Yuuri blushed and turned away, muttering  _thank you_ in japanese.

Viktor smirked.

* * *

"Minako-senpai you won't believe who just walked into the vet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated (and probably necessary since english is not my first language)  
> Anyways thank you so much for reading! (and dogs do sigh, mine does a lot because she is done with my shit)
> 
> [ Come say hi or drop a suggestion! ](https://paladorksinlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
